


"I love you so much"

by Kitakits



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: Ace had always thought of love as loud and in your face, his parents were like that.they were both magicians so it was expected of them to have big displays of affection for each other, loud, in your face affections.With sebek though it’s different.
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	"I love you so much"

"I love you so much"

The words were crystal clear, but full of absolute adoration and love. The words sent Sebek's mind to goo- he wasn't the best when it came to affections. Ace on the other hand was a master of words- or well the better one with words between the two. The redhead was also the one with less of a filter when he spoke but nonetheless he was always able to convey his thoughts well. Sebek could very well feel the blush on his cheeks spreading to the tips of his ears, as Ace reached to cup the greentette’s face.

Ace had always thought of love as loud and in your face, his parents were like that-they were both magicians so it was expected of them to have big displays of affection for each other, loud, in your face affections. With sebek though it’s different, with sebek there's a sort of quiet expression of love, in the small things. Sebek linking their pinkies underneath the table or when they're walking, Sebek going over Ace's notes to make sure he’s keeping up,Sebek attempting to be cute and doodling things on sticky notes only to leave them in Ace's textbooks. The small gestures make Ace's heart do flips, they might not be like his parents’ but Ace still finds comfort in the gestures.

And he absolutely loves the days where sebek decides that the day was too tiring and ace comes over to his dorm so the two can cuddle, wrapping in sebek’s arms is a comforting place, to ground him, keep him sensible,despite the fact that both of them are pretty much disasters in their own way but yet they compliment each other. 

“I love you too”

Sebek whispers back when they’re barely an arms length away. Foreheads touching as Ace winds his arms around Sebek pulling him close. The diasomnia student’s cheeks turn a pink shade with every second. Impatient Sebek waits for the redhead to press his lips to the others but Ace just stays, a breath away, close but not close enough. Sebek now annoyed pulls ace forward, a messy press of lips but ace just chuckles when he part, and soon both of them are laughing wholeheartedly at their own awkwardness till they stop

Sure Ace might not have a relationship as extravagant as his parents’ but it's still one he likes, because it's with sebek.

**Author's Note:**

> I just,, love esebek sm,,, breaksbdown  
> Ive been wanting to write them 4 so long but i just cant and i finally managed to write a measley drabble of 400 smthin words enjoy 
> 
> My twt is @_GIL_ACTIC_ If anyone wants 2 follow me on there


End file.
